Dark Alex Saga
by Henry
Summary: Five years have passed. A new evil copy has come into play- with every intent on destroying the Digi-destined!
1. Story One

DA01.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon- 'nuff said.__

_A lot had changed since the battles between the Digi-destined and all the evil Digimon in the Digital world. For starters, five years had passed, and the Digi-destined were all in high school, or college. Cody was the youngest, and finishing his 9th grade year. T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolei, Ken, and Cerac were starting college. Alex was in his second year of college. Mimi and Izzy were in their second year. Tai, Matt, and Sora were in their third year. Joe was finishing his fourth year of college, and still studying medicine. A number of interesting things had happened between the times, including Mimi moving back to Japan, and Cerac visiting regularly through the Digi-port. The Digital world was under constant surveillance by the Digimon, as Greymon, Garurumon, Togemon, Tentomon, Birdramon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Gatomon, Flamedramon, Digmon, Halsemon, Stingmon, Musyamon, and Ninjamon keeping the Digital world in check, leaving no villain unchecked. Also, some of the Digi-destined had paired off, including Matt and Sora, Kari and T.K., Yolei and Ken, and Alex and Mimi. Who'd of figured, huh? At last, the worlds seemed at peace.___

_But, some grudges never die…_****

**DIGIMON**   
**Digital Monsters******

**The Dark Alex Saga**

  
  


**Story One: The Nightmare is Born**   


MagnaNeomon watched the clock tick in his imprisoned void. He knew the time was drawing near, and soon, his ultimate revenge would fall upon the Digi-destined. All he needed was a few more seconds. He had already used five years to plan for the very moment, and nothing was going to stand in his way.

"Three…two…one…" MagnaNeomon watched as his clock began to 'Bring' loudly, and the time was set. He lifted the original crest of darkness. "Live! Live!" He shot energy into the crest, and tossed it onto the 'floor' of the void. Upon doing this, the crest began to vibrate, as a blast of black energy shot from the symbol. Within that energy, a form grew. "Yes…YES!"

The form took a shape, of a human, wearing all black, with long, dark hair, and a sword in a scabbard on his back. The being's eyes snapped open, revealing the pupils to be read. "K-k…" the creature whispered, as individual body features began to take shape.

"Yes…" MagnaNeomon smiled. "LIVE! Live, Dark Alex!"

The human fell from the energy, landing on the 'ground'. He was fully dressed, as I had described, and almost seemed to radiate with dark energy.

"N-neomon…" Dark Alex said, as he lifted himself up.

"Yes." MagnaNeomon replied. "It is I, your creator." He looked at his creation. "You should already know why I created you."

"D-destroy…" Dark Alex replied. "Destroy…everything…"

"Well, yes, that's part of it." MagnaNeomon told him. "But, you forgot the part about conquering the human world."

"Yes…" Dark Alex lifted himself, finally able to talk in normal speech. "I will destroy the human world. But, first, I shall need a Digimon and passage out of this place."

"I know just the Digimon for the job." MagnaNeomon told him, as he pointed out his hands. "Come to me, Cyberdramon!" MagnaNeomon sent out a blast of dark energy, which then formed into a large, humanoid being. Its skin was black, and it had large metal wings on the back. Its head was bird-like, as it had a slanted beak, but was also reptilian with its massive claws and toes. It basically looked like some sort of computer virus from the Unreal game. "Behold, Cyberdramon! Under me, the second-strongest Digimon in existence!"

"Yes, excellent." Dark Alex agreed. "Now, to escape."

"I shall open the gate, but I will also use a great deal of power." MagnaNeomon told them, and pointed out his hand. "Dimensional Disruptor!" he then launched a sparkling ball of energy, which slammed against a 'wall' of the void. Upon hitting the 'wall', everything began to change, as a hole formed amongst intertwining lines. "And there, is our escape."

"Thank you, Neomon." Dark Alex told the Digimon. "A pity you will not live to see your ultimate victory. Cyberdramon, destroy him."

"What?!" Neomon demanded. "You can not destroy me! I am your creator!"

Cyberdramon extended his hands. "Data Rejunction." A blast of what appeared to be lines of code slammed into MagnaNeomon. The evil Digimon screamed in pain, until his digital information was reconfigured.

"Now…one more obstacle lies in my path to victory." Dark Alex said. "Unlike that fool Neomon, I believe I will destroy the Digi-destined, and not toy with them. A chaos will begin. After I destroy the Digi-destined, I will destroy Humanmon as well. And, once the balance of the two worlds has been broken, Digimon and humans will fight for eternity! And from the ashes, I shall rise, and lead the survivors to the formation of a perfect race!"

Cyberdramon nodded. "I believe we should find the Digi-port that the Digi-destined use to travel between worlds."

"Yes." Dark Alex nodded. "Let the mayhem begin…"   


A little while later, Flamedramon noticed two strange individuals approaching the Digi-port. One he recognized. The other he didn't.

"HEY! ALEX!" Flamedramon called. The human looked at him. "Hey, what's up, bro? Long time, no see, huh?"

"Um…yes." Dark Alex replied, thinking to himself. These fools can not tell the difference between myself and the original! This could work to my advantage. "How have you been…uh…"

"Don't tell me you forgot ol' Flamedramon!" the fire-armored Digimon told him.

"Um…sorry?" Dark Alex tried.

"It's okay." Flamedramon assured. "Davis doesn't even know who I am. He's been too busy crying after Kari got with T.K."

"Ah, such a splendid occasion that was." Dark Alex replied, trying to act as though he remembered such an occurrence.

"Yeah, but all the guys are really jealous of you, man." Flamedramon told him.

"Really?" Dark Alex asked. "What for?"

"Are you kidding?!" Flamedramon asked. "You've got Mimi! She's hot, man!"

Trying to act like the real Alex, Dark Alex was quick to scheme a reply. "Hey, man, stop talking about her like that."

"Sorry, but you can't help that it's true." Flamedramon told him. He then noticed Cyberdramon. "Hey, who's that dude? Kunemon's new Digi-volution?"

"Um…yeah…" Dark Alex replied.

"And they say I Digi-volve too much…" Flamedramon chuckled. "Well, anyway, it was nice talking to you…"

"Yeah, but we need to go home." Dark Alex told him.

"No prob. Just get out your Digi-vice." Flamedramon instructed.

"My what?" Dark Alex didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know…your little computer thingy that lets you travel in-between the worlds?" Flamedramon reminded him.

Again, thinking quickly, Dark Alex nodded. "Ah, yes! You know, I haven't been here in a long time…"

"Don't worry about it, bro." Flamedramon told him. "Just say 'Digi-port, Open!' and the computer will take ya' back to Tokyo."

"Thanks." Dark Alex finally found his Digi-vice, and headed over to the Digi-port, when Flamedramon placed a claw on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Flamedramon asked.

Dark Alex didn't like this Digimon, as he asked far too many questions. "I'm just dandy…" he then pulled out his sword and sliced it at Flamedramon.

Caught off guard, Flamedramon was nearly hit, but leapt gracefully away at the last second. "HEY! What's the big idea?!"

"The 'big idea', is, I'm not Alex, you fool!" Dark Alex told him. "The name's Dark Alex. And you…well, you're not going to be living much longer."

"Oh, yeah? Why not?" Flamedramon demanded.

"Cyberdramon will show you." Dark Alex told him. The massive Digimon walked over, ready to battle.

"This ain't gonna' be pretty…" Flamedramon muttered to himself. "Oh, well. Flaming Fist!" Flamedramon charged at Cyberdramon, its fist on fire.

"Cyber Strike!" Cyberdramon unleashed a metal blade from one of its wrists, and shot at Flamedramon, sending the Digimon flying into the air.

Flamedramon stabilized himself before his whole body caught flame. "FIRE ROCKET!" He then shot downwards at Cyberdramon, glowing with power.

"Pulse Laser!" Cyberdramon opened its mouth wide, and unleashed a huge blast of energy forward, which stopped Flamedramon in mid-attack, and then sent him flying, all the way to Greymon's area.

Dark Alex smiled. "Our work is done here. C'mon. We've got so much more to destroy…"

The Beginning…   



	2. Story Two

DA02.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon- 'nuff said.****

**Story Two: Misconceptions**

  


In Odaiba, the sprawling metropolis that the Digi-destined called home, most of the Digi-destined were heading home from college (or High school, in Cody's case), but their old friend Alex was leaving for a few days on a school-funded trip, and was busy saying goodbye to his friends. 

"See ya, T.K." Alex said. "Davis, Kari, Tai, Matt, Sora." He told the Digi-destined who were with him. "Bye, Mimi." He grabbed his girlfriend and kissed her passionately before climbing onto the bus. "I'll be back in a few days." With that, the bus doors closed, as the vehicle sped away. 

The Digi-destined waved to Alex as the bus sped away, and now needed time to work on their studies, as was the common occurrence. 

However, Davis was not able to study, as Veemon contacted him through the Digi-port. 

"Davis!" Veemon called. "Davis!" 

Davis looked up from his textbook and towards Veemon. "Huh? What is it?" 

"Davis, Alex has gone nuts!" Veemon told him. "He came to me with some powerful new Digimon, and beat me up!" 

"Whoa, you're admitting defeat?" Davis asked in surprise. 

"Quiet, you!" Veemon told him. "Listen, have you seen Alex today?" 

"Yeah." Davis nodded. "Why?" 

"Where is he?" Veemon demanded. 

"He's going to Kyoto, to read up on some of the scriptures. College-funded project, you understand?" Davis replied. 

"That's impossible!" Veemon told Davis. "Alex was in the Digital world less than an hour ago!" 

"Now, that's impossible, Veemon! Almost as impossible as Alex returning from his trip early!" Almost on cue, Alex entered through the door. 

"Hi, Davis." Alex greeted. 

"What? What are you doing back so early?" Davis wondered. 

"Oh, nothing, really…" Alex reached into his scabbard, and withdrew his sword. 

"DAVIS, LOOK OUT!" Veemon warned. 

"Huh?" Davis turned, to see 'Alex' swing the blade. He leapt back, and a few of his hairs fell off his head. "Gah!" 

"You won't dodge this." 'Alex' promised. "Berserk Sword!" he began to swing his blade at incredible rates. Davis backed quickly away, but too quick for his own good, and crashed out his own window. 'Alex' looked down at Davis, who lay unconscious in a pile of trash below. 

"You won't get away with this, Alex!" Veemon called. 

"Watch me." 'Alex' replied. "Oh, and by the way? The name's Dark Alex."   


The next day, Davis came to college wearing a neck brace and bandages. T.K. and Kari, somewhat concerned for their friend's welfare, walked over to him. 

"Are you okay?" T.K. asked Davis. 

"I'm just fine, TJ." Davis replied. 

"He still can't pronounce my name right…" T.K. sighed. 

Kari looked at his injuries. "What happened to you?" 

"Oh, nothing, except maybe Alex going psycho and trying to kill me!" Davis replied angrily. 

"What? Why would Alex attack you?" Kari asked. 

"I don't know, he's just insane." Davis replied. "And, he somehow caught me off guard and overpowered me…" 

"We'd better tell the other Digi-destined…"   


Later, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt, T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolei, and Cerac via internet connection, were discussing the problem at hand. 

"I don't even know why we're discussing this." Mimi said. "Alex isn't evil." 

"Do you think the crest made him flip out again?" Tai asked. 

"If you ask me, that kid's always been a hot-head." Matt replied. "He's incapable of thinking rationally, much like Davis." 

"Don't be silly." Cerac told them. "Alex led the American Digi-destined, you know." 

"A lot of good that did." Yolei responded. "Even if he is a hunk, we may have to accept him as our enemy." 

"Alright, then we have to find Alex." Tai told them. "Before he can cause any more trouble." 

"Looking for me?" at that point, Alex dropped from a nearby building, sword in hand. "Well, here I am." 

"Get him!" Davis called, as he charged forward. 

'Alex' leapt up, kicking Davis in the face. He repeated the process with T.K., Matt, and Tai. 

"Alex! Stop this, now!" Mimi ordered him. 

"Ah, get lost you broad!" he replied. 

"You can't say that to her." Cerac called through the computer. 'Alex' ignored this, until a ball of fire shot past him. The ball transformed into Flamedramon, who stood a little above 'Alex's height. 

"Your games are at an end here, Dark Alex." Flamedramon told him. "It's clear that you're not the real Digi-destined, so what are you doing here?" 

"What am I doing here?" Dark Alex demanded. "The question is, what are you doing here?" 

"Dark Alex?" Tai asked. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means only one thing." Dark Alex replied. "Your greatest foe, MagnaNeomon." 

"What?! But we destroyed him years ago!" Matt replied. 

"Defeated, yes. He was sealed my MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny." Dark Alex replied. "Over the course of these past years, he's been planning his ultimate revenge…by using the negative energies from the crest of darkness to form a purified being…me." 

"So, MagnaNeomon is still alive…" T.K. said to himself. 

"Actually, he died shortly after creating me. My Digimon handled him with little trouble." Dark Alex told them. 

"Your Digimon?" Sora repeated. 

Dark Alex nodded. "Get them, Cyberdramon!" A massive black Digimon rose from behind the building, roaring a threat. 

"You want another go, huh?" Flamedramon asked, as he leapt at Cyberdramon, catching fire as he did. "Fire Rocket!" 

Undaunted, light energy collected in Cyberdramon's mouth. "Pulse Laser!" He launched the burst of energy outward, easily defeating Flamedramon, and forming a large crater between Dark Alex and the Digi-destined. 

"It seems as though I win the day." Dark Alex took his Digivice and pointed it at the laptop Cerac was on. "I will take my leave…Digi-port open!" The Digi-port opened up, as he and Cyberdramon disappeared into it. 

"Great, he got away!" Davis moaned. 

"Don't worry, Davis, we'll stop him." Kari reassured. 

"Yeah, how?" Matt demanded. 

"The same way we always do." Tai replied. "By rallying our forces. He's only one Digimon. Just how strong can he be?"   


Dark Alex watched them from the Digital world, smiling evilly. "Stronger than you might think…" 

Dark Alex's plan had been set into motion. But, he wasn't counting on the altrusions soon to come…   



	3. Story Three

DA03.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon- 'nuff said.

**Story Three: Embodiment of Fire**

  


The Digi-destined were all pretty edgy with the arrival of Dark Alex. Davis was bent on revenge, which the others did not encourage. A similar etiquette had enveloped Tai, and they both wanted to battle Dark Alex at his hideout in the Digital world. This desire became so great, the Digi-destined soon found themselves restraining their hot-headed leaders.

"Do I have to come over there?" Cerac asked through the computer. "Or will you two finally learn to play nice with the evil villains?"

"Let me at him! LET ME AT HIM!" Davis cried as he kicked around crazily.

"Davis, stop, you'll give yourself a headache!" DemiVeemon told him.

Davis continued to brutally attack the air, as the other Digi-destined witnessed the display.

"Is it any wonder Kari chose T.K. over him?" Yolei asked.

"Yolei, I wish you wouldn't talk about him like that." Ken requested. "He may be dumber than the world's dumbest Bakemon, but he is my DNA Digi-volve partner."

"Maybe you can DNA Digi-volve to defeat Dark Alex." T.K. suggested.

Ken shook his head. "From what you guys tell me, I wouldn't get within ten feet of that guy."

"We may have to pretty soon." Cerac told them. He then shifted his gaze. "Wait a second…"

"What is it, Cerac?" T.K. asked.

"Is Izzy over there?" Cerac asked.

The red-haired genius appeared from underneath a desk. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Izzy, there's trouble in the Digital world…" Cerac told him. "I can't seem to put my finger on it, but…just take a look."

Izzy nodded, and activated a map of the Digital world…and was shocked to see a circle of dark squares around a massive area. "What? Someone's set up new control spires!"

"That's impossible!" Ken replied. "We destroyed all of them back when Neomon first appeared!"

"I know." Izzy told him. "But, somehow, I believe Dark Alex has set them up."

"I guess we'll have to go into the Digital world and stop him." T.K. replied, as he turned to Cerac. "You coming for this one?"

Cerac nodded. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Let's go!" Yolei declared, readying her Digi-vice.

Upon hearing this, Davis and Tai headed towards the computer like ants to sugar.

"Oh, no, guys." Izzy told Tai and Davis. "You're in no mental condition to battle."

"We'll destroy Dark Alex." Tai told him. "So, let us go!"

"I'm afraid not." Kari told him. "Forgive me for this, big brother…" she then smacked Tai upside the head with her D-Terminal, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. T.K. repeated the process with Davis, and they tied the two down to their seats.

"Now that that's out of the way…" Yolei again pointed her Digi-vice forward. "Digi-port, open!"   


As the Digi-destined enter the Digital world, two new figures dropped from the computer.

"Ha, those fools." Dark Alex said to himself. "They'll never guess how I pulled that one off."

As the two sneaked evilly away, a semi-conscious Davis watched them leave.

"No…he whispered, and rolled his chair over to the computer. "I've gotta' get Agumon, and DemiVeemon…"

"I'm right here, Davis." DemiVeemon told him.

"Oh…right…"   
  


In the Digital world, Izzy and Kabuterimon arrived at the first 'control spire', which, was indeed, a tall, dark pyramid, but appeared to be giving off no energy whatsoever.

"This is unusual." Izzy said to himself. "The control spire doesn't seem to be controlling anything. It's almost like it isn't here at all."

"I'll prove whether it's here or not." Kabuterimon reassured him, before drawing arms across its chest, gaining energy. "Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon then flung a ball of electricity at the spire, watching as it passed right through.

"I guess that answers our question." Izzy then pulled out a D-Terminal. "T.K., Kari, have you reached the control spire?"

"Yes." T.K. replied. "It's fake, and so are all the others. It seem as though there's some kind of image projector that gives off the appearance of a control spire. I think Dark Alex is playing games with us."

"Wait, does Dark Alex have a Digi-vice?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, why?" T.K. responded.

"It's possible that Dark Alex lured us here in order to do damage in the real world!" Izzy realized. "C'mon! We've got to get to the Digi-port!"

At a small park in Odaiba, a massive, cybernetic Digimon towered over the green land, which was currently uninhabited, except for the occasional squirrel or pigeon, neither of which lived very long.

"Cyberdramon," Dark Alex told his Digimon, "Destroy…everything. Leave no one alive. Without those Digi-fools guarding the city, we can annihilate."

Cyberdramon nodded. "Nothing shall stand in our way."

"Nothing, except us!" at that point, Tai, Davis, Agumon and Veemon ran in, all of them prepped for battle.

"Oh, look, the Digi-destined leaders." Dark Alex mocked. "To what do we owe this unpleasant surprise?"

"We're here to stop you." Tai told Dark Alex simply. "We can not allow you to destroy Odaiba."

"And how do you propose to stop me?" Dark Alex asked. "My Digimon is more powerful than either of yours. And, even if you somehow managed to defeat Cyberdramon, your Digimon would not be able to defeat me."   
  
"We don't care how strong you are!" Davis proclaimed. "We'll beat you, no matter the cost!"

Dark Alex smiled, as he unsheathed his sword. "Bring it on."

"You know what to do." Tai told Agumon, who nodded, as he leapt forward.

"Agumon, Digi-volve to…" Agumon shifted from its miniature dinosaur appearance, into a massive, rampaging, fire-breathing, long-horned, sharp-clawed digital monster who was still colored orange. "Greymon!"

"Digi-Armor, Energize!" Davis called to Veemon.

"Veemon, Armor-Digivolve to…" Veemon then melded with the Digi-Egg of Courage, as parts of the egg became reminiscent on his body, including knee and shoulder pads, as well as large flaming gauntlets on each hand, and a massive horn atop his helmet. His skin was still blue, but that didn't mean he wasn't: "Flamedramon!"

The two fiery Digimon took a battle stance as Cyberdramon stepped forward.

"Destroy them." Dark Alex commanded simply.

"Cyber Strike!" Cyberdramon charged forward, energy blades sticking out from each wrist.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon unleashed a large ball of fire from its mouth, which slammed into Cyberdramon's chest, knocking the massive creature to one knee.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon then ignited its own body, as it slammed Cyberdramon against one of the larger park trees.

Dark Alex looked to Davis. "Do you two wish to fight as well? If so, I will annihilate you and be done with it." He tossed his sword aside.

"Let's get him." Davis and Tai then charged Dark Alex, who leapt at them with almost superhuman speed.

"Cyberdramon, Synchronization!" Dark Alex told his Digimon. The two then began performing the same moves at the same time, pummeling the two Digi-destined and their Digimon.

"Great Horn Attack!" Greymon slammed its nasal horn into Cyberdramon's knee, causing the massive creature to hold the would in pain.

"Flaming Fist!" Flamedramon then came in, and walloped Cyberdramon with a fiery hand, knocking it down, hard.

"Enough of this!" Dark Alex kicked Tai away and back-handed Davis.

Cyberdramon nodded as it lifted itself. "Pulse Laser!" it then launched a beam of purple and white energy from its mouth, which struck Greymon, slamming the massive dinosaur through a few picnic tables. The sheer force of the attack caused him to de-Digivolve into Agumon.

Tai looked to his Digi-vice. "Time to call in the heavy artillery…Agumon!"

Agumon nodded, as he gathered strength. In a blast of raw power that followed, Agumon emerged in its armored Mega form, the mighty WarGreymon.

"Get him, WarGreymon!" Tai commanded.

"TeraForce!" WarGreymon flung the massive sphere of energy forward, only to discover Cyberdramon holding the attack in one clawed hand.

"You can not defeat me." Cyberdramon promised them.

"Wanna' bet? Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon ignited its body once again, and shot at Cyberdramon's hand. The force of the attack engulfed the TeraForce in flame, and it exploded in a massive burst of energy.

But, when the dust cleared, Flamedramon was lying unconscious on the ground, and Cyberdramon stood over his fallen body.

"No…" Davis whispered as he lay prone on the ground.

"You have to beat him on your own." Tai told his Digimon.

"$%%^." WarGreymon muttered to himself.

Dark Alex then tackled Tai, as the two began wrestling on the ground, as Cyberdramon and WarGreymon locked arms above. WarGreymon was clearly smaller than the cybernetic creature, and easily overpowered, when a Pulse Laser slammed straight into his face, leveling him.

Dark Alex stood above the fallen remains of his enemies. "We have defeated the leaders of the Digi-destined! This clearly shows our superiority."

"Superiority this!" came a new voice. Dark Alex and Cyberdramon turned, in time to see Matt and MetalGarurumon enter.

"Great…another foolish Digi-dodo." Dark Alex muttered to himself.

"Tai?" Matt asked his friend. "Tai, are you okay?"

Tai's eyes slid open. "Matt…we have to stop him…we have to…"

"I know." Matt nodded, and turned to their two Digimon. "Are you guys ready?" As they nodded, he smiled, and said: "Let's do this."

"WARGREYMON!" WarGreymon called, transforming into energy.

"METALGARURUMON!" MetalGarurumon repeated WarGreymon's process, as the two Digimon's DNA began to mix together.

Then, together, they proclaimed: "DNA Digi-volve to…" Their massive bodies soon became only pieces of the design, as their entire bodies merely became the massive creature's arms. The rest of his skin was white, and very armor like. Despite his thin appearance, his size was immense, as much so as Cyberdramon, except, wrapped under the red cloak cape, emerged the most powerful Digimon ever seen: "Omnimon!"

Dark Alex looked up in surprise, and took a step back. "No, it can't be possible!"

"It is." Tai told him. "And Omnimon will finish you once and for all!"   


_Next Time_: The Earth rumbles as the two powerful Digimon duke it out through the city of Odaiba, both sides unaware of another return…   



	4. Story Four

DA04.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon- 'nuff said.   


  
****

**Story Four: A City Crushed**

  
  


Omnimon readied himself for battle, as his blade emerged from his WarGreymon wrist, and his massive cannon exited the MetalGarurumon arm, he turned to Cyberdramon, fully prepared for battle.

"Forget him." Dark Alex told his Digimon. "You are clearly stronger than him."

Cyberdramon nodded, as twin energy blades appeared from his wrists, and he took a battle stance against Omnimon.

"Let's begin." Omnimon's blade glowed with power. "Transcendent Sword!" He then charged at Cyberdramon, cape flowing behind as he ran.

"Cyber Strike!" Cyberdramon swung his energy sword, as Omnimon's blade met Cyberdramon's, and the two Digimon snarled at growled at each other, each trying to take the other down.

"The contest is too even." Tai realized. "If we're going to beat him, we'll have to call in the other Digi-destined."

Matt nodded. "I'll call them in." He pulled out a D-Terminal. "Guys! We need assistance in the real world! Get over here!"

Cerac replied. "We'll be there shortly. Hang on."

Matt looked from the D-Terminal to Omnimon. "Hit him with everything you got!"

Omnimon nodded. "Supreme Cannon!" He leveled the massive weapon in Cyberdramon's face, before launching the black Digimon into low orbit with the huge blast of energy.

Cyberdramon crashed through one of the large buildings of Odaiba's metropolis, breaking the skyscraper in two. Cyberdramon quickly recovered, however, and climbed to his feet.

"Pulse Laser!" he launched a massive blast of energy from his mouth, which slammed into Omnimon, causing the mighty Digimon to drop to one knee.

"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon charged forth again, his blade at the ready. He and Cyberdramon clashed swords right in town's square, towering over the tiny people of the city, who were now fleeing for their lives.

Down on the street, two guys watched the battle from a park bench.

"How's the wife been treating ya'?"

"Not good. Hey, do I get the feeling we should…like…run for our lives, or something?"

"Now, why would you think up something crazy like that?"

Meanwhile, Cyberdramon flung Omnimon across the cityscape, sending him straight through another large building, which crumbled into nothing as Omnimon began to recover. Smoke billowed up from the wreckage, as Omnimon lifted up to face Cyberdramon.

_He is quite powerful._ Omnimon thought. _It is clear that I must to do more than drive a sword through his head. I must destroy him now. He must be stopped, no matter the cost.___

'The Touch' from the old Transformers movie began to play from the magic radio not seen in years.__

_You got the touch!_   
_You got the power!_   
_Yeah!___

_After all I've said and done…_   
_You've never walked, you've never run…_   
_You're a winner!_

"Hey, author!" Tai called. "Can we get back to the story?"

Oh, right, um, sorry.

Anyway, Cyberdramon was then hit by Omnimon, and he crashed right by the infamous TV station, the very same place they had battled Myotismon almost a decade earlier. Cyberdramon recovered however, and again locked horns with Omnimon.

"Where are the others?" Matt asked. "They should be here by now!" As he said that, Cyberdramon slammed Omnimon through a parking garage. "Is it so hard to be punctual?" Omnimon suplexed Cyberdramon through a sports stadium. "I mean, I know they're in the digital world…" Cyberdramon tossed Omnimon hard onto the freeway. "But, it can't take this long!"

"We're here!" Cerac called from afar, as the group of humans arrived.

"Everybody, Digi-volve!" Tai ordered them. "This isn't going to be easy!"

Flamedramon de-Digivolved into Veemon, as the other Rookies (Champions, in Gatomon's case) ran over.

"Veemon, Digi-volve to…" Veemon transformed from its small, reptilian form, into a massive blue creature, resembling some sort of white-winged dragon, with an exed 'v' on its chest, hence its name: "ExVeemon!"

"Armadillomon, Digi-volve to…" Armadillomon grew greatly in size, but preserved most of its form, only now its body was covered in spikes and had a massive club-like tail. "Ankylomon!"

"Hawkmon, Digi-volve to…" The bird Digimon, Hawkmon, grew into an even bigger bird Digimon, now with massive horns upon its feathered head, and large taloned feet, along with a wingspan to match. "Aquilamon!"

"Wormmon, Digi-volve to…" Changing from its small, worm-like form, Wormmon became a great deal more humanoid, but also insect-like. Its skin was still green, only with a darker tint, as well as black wrists and knees, and multicolored antennae to go with a set of clear wings and deadly claws. "Stingmon!"

"Patamon, Digi-volve to…" Patamon grew from a small, winged mammal, into a large, winged man, wielding a golden staff, as well as the light energies present in its body. "Angemon!"

"Mushroomon, Digi-volve to…" Mushroomon simply changed in size and minorly in appearance, gaining armor, as well as a red hood over his face, blue pants, and a sword in a scabbard on his back, but retained his marshmallow form. "Ninjamon!"

"Tentomon, Digi-volve to…" Tentomon grew from a small, flying bug, into a big, flying bug. "Kabuterimon!"

"Next step?" Kari asked Yolei.

Yolei nodded. "I'm ready."

"ExVeemon!" ExVeemon led the charge.

"Stingmon!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO….PAILDRAMON!"

"Aquilamon!"

"Gatomon!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…SILPHYMON!"

"Ankylomon!"

"Angemon!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…SHAKKOUMON!"

"Kabuterimon, Digi-volve to…MegaKabuterimon!"

"Ninjamon, Digi-volve to…Piximon!"

The five Ultimates, and one super-charged Mega faced Cyberdramon, all ready to battle in the partially-wrecked city.

"Let's get this battle started-Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon launched round after round of energy clips from each knee-mounted cannon.

"Static Force!" Silphymon flung a burst of energy from its hands.

"Kachina Bomb!" Shakkoumon launched a number of spinning saw discs at Cyberdramon.

"Confusion Storm!" Piximon unleashed a small, multicolored tornado from its spear.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon launched a blast of energy from its horn.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon finished the charge by releasing the massive blast of power, which ripped through the air, towards Cyberdramon.

Cyberdramon was prepared, and crossed its arms over its chest, allowing the swarm of attacks to hit, forming a large explosion, which broke apart several more buildings, and sent up a massive cloud, much like the one of an atomic bomb. Despite all this, the evil Digimon emerged, virtually unharmed.

Down on the ground, the battle had escalated as well. Dark Alex and Cerac now clashed swords, though it was clear that Dark Alex had the advantage. He tossed Cerac away like a rag doll, and looked back up at Cyberdramon.

"We've played long enough." He told his Digimon. "Finish them, here and now."

Cyberdramon nodded, as he pointed out his hands. And, with an earth-shattering cry, Cyberdramon called out: "DATA REJUNCTION!" A swarm of digital information extended from his hands, all of it striking the Digimon. Shakkoumon screamed as it split back into Tokomon and Tsubumon. Silphymon cried out as it split into Salamon and Pururumon. Paildramon fell as it split into Leafmon and Chibimon. MegaKabuterimon de-Digivolved into Motimon, and Piximon fell back to the Mushroomon state. Omnimon split into two Digi-eggs, leaving the Digi-destined cowering, clutching their now weaker Digimon.

"You were fools to think you could beat me!" Dark Alex laughed. "It is ironic, that no one is left to challenge me…oh, well, we can always-UGH!" Dark Alex was interrupted when a foot met his face. The force of the kick sent Dark Alex crashing through the same park bench the two guys had been on earlier.

A new figure stood where Dark Alex once had. "There is one more challenger." Now standing in his place, was none other than his originator-Alex. By his side was his mighty Mega Digimon, Darkmon. "And he doesn't particularly like the fact that you're beating up his friends."

Dark Alex grinned. "Alex, at last we meet. I have been waiting for you, original. I want to test my skills in battle, and who better to battle than myself?"

Alex smiled as he withdrew his sword. "Bring it on."   


_Next Time_: Alex and Dark Alex meet in battle! What will happen when Darkmon and Cyberdramon go head-to-head? It's a battle of souls, who do you think will win?   



	5. Story Five

DA05.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon- 'nuff said.   


  
****

**Story Five: Keep the Chance Alive!**

  


The two Alexs began the battle, as their swords and random limbs clashed on the ground, as Cyberdramon and Darkmon locked arms above them.   
  
"I have defeated your friends…" Cyberdramon told the much smaller Darkmon. "I have crushed even the great Omnimon. What possible chance do you have of beating me?"

"Unlike the others…" Darkmon replied, holding a steady grip against Cyberdramon, "I fight you with strength unparalleled. You are weaker now, as the battles have taken their toll on you."

"Really?" Cyberdramon asked, amused. "A pity your 'great power' will never even be used."

"If I were you, I'd stop taunting and focus on the fight." Darkmon told him. In quick motion, immediately after saying that, Darkmon slammed his foot right into Cyberdramon's sensitive area.

"GAH!" Cyberdramon cried in pain, though it came out as a squeak.

Darkmon then pulled out his staff as Cyberdramon gingerly held its hurt groin. "Try this, Dark Staff!" Cyberdramon was then knocked over the head, as Darkmon's powerful weapon sent the massive Digimon crashing back.   


Down on the ground, Alex was having much less luck with Dark Alex. Both of them attacked at the same time, doing the same move, as though they were fighting through a mirror. Because Alex and Dark Alex looked so much alike, the on looking Digi-destined couldn't tell who was who.   


"It's the one on the left." Davis said.

"You fool, it's the one on the right." Izzy told him.

"Actually, I think it's the one on the left." Ken muttered.

"Don't you mean the one on the right?" Yolei said, as the two Alexs changed position constantly.

"It's the one on the left!" Matt proclaimed.

"No, it's the one on the right." Tai argued, and watched as they changed position. "Er, I mean left…no…right…um…left, uh…right…"

You get the idea.   


Back in the battle, Alex and Dark Alex locked swords, and the speed show had ended. The two held their sword tightly against each other, each trying to overpower the other.

"I admit you are a worthy challenger…" Dark Alex told his opponent. "But, I was made unlike you. I was made better than you."

"You were still made from me." Alex replied. "I am still more experienced and more powerful than you."

"Lunacy." Dark Alex growled. "Don't you see? You have that Crest of Darkness for a reason."

"What are you talking about?" Alex demanded, still grinding his sword against Dark Alex's.

Dark Alex smiled. "The Crest of Darkness belongs only to the leader of evil Digi-destined. I am perfect for the job, as I was made from pure darkness, much like your crest. And as Gennai said: 'From pure darkness…shall come the shadow of their oblivion.'"

"You are a shadow." Alex snarled.

"And you are a kind-hearted fool." Dark Alex replied. "You are not worthy of the crest upon your neck."

"I'm bright enough to kick your dark ass." Alex told him, as he finally knocked Dark Alex to the floor.

"Don't think you've beaten me quite yet." Dark Alex quickly rolled away, recovering his position. "You got a jump on me, big deal."

"It'll make quite a bit of difference." Alex and Dark Alex again locked swords, quickly exchanging blows.

Dark Alex smiled as he formulated a move. He flung his sword at Alex, which the Digi-destined barely dodged. As Dark Alex went for the following aerial kick, he was surprised to have Alex's fist meet his chin.

"Gah!" Dark Alex cried in pain. "H-How? How did you block me?!"

"I invented that move." Alex replied simply. "Here's one from a pro." Alex then threw his sword at Dark Alex, who caught it in his free hand. When he caught it, he was met by a boot right to the face, as Alex recovered the weapon.

Dark Alex lifted himself, now aware of blood dripping from his nose. "I've had enough of this foolishness! Trump Sword!" Dark Alex's sword split into two blades, and he charged at Alex.

"Transcendent Sword!" Alex countered. His sword glowed with massive energy, as he slammed it forward, breaking apart both of Dark Alex's swords, leaving him defenseless.   


Cyberdramon saw this out of the corner of his eye. "Blast!" He turned to Darkmon. "Sorry, I've got to help my human." He opened up his mouth. "Pulse Laser!" A massive blast of light shot out, and it imploded the ground near Alex, sending the Digi-destined flying.

"Grah!" Darkmon was infuriated. "FINAL FLASH!" The massive blast of light shot from Darkmon's hands, slamming into Cyberdramon, tossing the cybernetic monster straight through another building.

Back with the two, Alex held his sword to Dark Alex's neck.

"Go ahead." Dark Alex told him. "Destroy the future. I dare you."

"More like saving the world." Alex replied.

"How can you be certain you're doing the right thing?" Dark Alex asked.

Alex was surprised, and unsure of how to answer the question. "What are you talking about? You're trying to destroy Odaiba!"

Dark Alex shook his head. "This was a diversion. I have yet to harm any innocent people. However, anyone who was killed in this practice battle deserves to die."

"Practice battle? What are you talking about?" Alex demanded.

"Is it not all ready clear?" Dark Alex wondered. "I have come to battle you Digi-destined, so that your insolence will not stand in my way. Cyberdramon is using only half of his full strength, as I instructed him to do."

"You'd lose on purpose?" Alex asked.

Dark Alex nodded. "Except I haven't lost at all. With only half his power, Cyberdramon defeated Omnimon as well as your weak little Ultimate fighters. Now, since he is exhausted, I will most likely withdraw, and return again tomorrow, and do it all over again."

"We'll fight you everyday if we have to." Alex promised.

"Perhaps." Dark Alex smiled. "But, you can not fight me forever. You will not destroy the future of your race with those weak little Digimon of yours."

"And what is 'the future of our race'?" Alex demanded.

"A future purged of the weak." Dark Alex answered. "In order to do so, I must first destroy Humanmon, the so-called balance between this world and the Digital world. And I will repeat the process with every other world, until, finally, every alternate reality has plunged into darkness. Along with that, the worlds will intrude upon each other, and wars will inevitably break out. Chaos shall reign throughout the realities, until, finally, the wars end. The survivors of that war will form a new, perfect race. And I shall lead them to the conquest of this and every other world."

"You're insane." Alex told him simply.

Dark Alex began to cackle maniacally. "Maybe I am. But, there's nothing you can do to stop me, short of killing me, that is."

Alex lifted his sword. "Then, that's exactly what I'll do."

Dark Alex's eyes widened. "You wouldn't…you…you can't!"   


Cyberdramon saw what was about to happen, and shot over from the wreckage of the building. "No!"

Darkmon looked as Cyberdramon advanced on the two Alexs. "Alex! Get out of the way!" The original human heard the warning, and leaped away, as Darkmon readied to fire. "FINAL FLASH!" the massive blast shot from Darkmon's hands, and it slammed into Dark Alex and Cyberdramon. The energy generated by the attack swamped over everything, as a giant bubble of light engulfed the area.

"Whoa! Is everything okay over there?" Tai asked as he looked at the massive light bubble dissipate.

"Alex, are you okay?" Cerac called, looking at the smoking region.

"I see something!" Ken told the others, as two silhouettes headed from the smog, revealing themselves as Alex and Kunemon.

"They did it!" most of the Digi-destined began to prance around, as Tai ran over to Alex.

"How'd it go?" Tai asked. "Did you stop Dark Alex?"

Alex nodded. "Damn near stopped myself. Now, his insane vision will never come to pass." He grabbed his ribs. "Ooh…that guy hurt me worse than I thought…"   


As the Digi-destined departed, an arm, followed by a shoulder and a neck and a head, rose from the rubble.

"My vision will come to pass…as long as the weapon is in my possession, you Digi-destined won't stand a chance." Dark Alex told them. "I swear it…"   



	6. Story Seven

DA07.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon- 'nuff said.

Author's Note- You'll notice this is the seventh story. The sixth story had to be posted out of this- due to lemon content. Okay, enjoy.

**Story Seven: Shadow of Oblivion**

  


Alex awoke when he heard a knock at his door. Mimi was still asleep beside him, so he carefully climbed out of bed, and walked to the door. He opened it to see Tai, who was panting and sweating like crazy.

"Dark Alex's appeared in the Digital world…" Tai gasped, as he tried to catch his breath. "He's still alive."

"I know he's alive." Alex replied. "Mimi and I will meet you guys in the Digital world."

Tai nodded and left, as Alex ran over to wake up Mimi.   


In the Digital world, at the former citadel of MagnaNeomon, Dark Alex and Cyberdramon stood at a window, looking down on the environments and Digimon they would soon destroy.

"Charge the weapon." Dark Alex ordered. His massive Digimon unleashed the powerful Pulse Laser attack, straight into one of the machines MagnaNeomon had left inoperative for half a decade. One weapon happened to be a REALLY BIG cannon, which Dark Alex then pointed through a hole. "Open fire!" The first burst from the cannon was unleashed, and it slammed into a group of Gazimon on the ground. The mammalian Digimon were sent flying, some of then unscarred, others mortally wounded. Dark Alex then fired at a group of grazing Monochromon, destroying them quickly or knocking them into the air.

"Master, the system is ready for full charge." Cyberdramon told Dark Alex.

Dark Alex smiled. "Good. Activate it."

Cyberdramon flipped a switch, and several weapon towers rose all around the base, spreading out for miles.

"Weapons armed, master." Cyberdramon replied.

"Excellent." Dark Alex looked out at the defensive grid. "Arm all cannons. We will now concentrate fire on specific targets. Soon, the entire Digital world will be in ruins. Humanmon will have no choice but to face me once his precious Digi-destined are defeated, and his little world will lay in ashes."

"And your backup plan, sire?" Cyberdramon asked.

"In the unlikely event the Digi-destined manage to stop us, we destroy all of the so-called Destiny Stones." Dark Alex explained. "My dear, inquisitive Digimon, I've taken care of everything."   


The Digi-destined had all arrived in the Digital world, gathered at a small forest area they had held many great battles in. All of the Digi-destined (that lived in Japan, or in other words-Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Kari, T.K., Cerac and Alex) were there.

"So, what's happening?" Yolei asked.

"Dark Alex has taken up homage in Neomon's old castle." Izzy explained. "He has also erected a number of defensive towers around the base. But, that's not the worst part…" Izzy then indicated a diagram on his laptop. "It seems as though Dark Alex has built a large energy cannon in the center of his base. The cannon seems powerful enough to break through mountains."

"He must've done this to call us out." Davis realized. "Dark Alex wants to fight us."

"Actually, Dark Alex wants to fight Humanmon." Alex said. Everyone looked at him.

"You know Humanmon?" Cerac asked.

"Who's Humanmon?" Tai demanded.

"Humanmon is the balance between our world and the digital world. A perfect symbiosis between Digimon and Human." Alex explained. "Dark Alex believes that by destroying Humanmon, he will also destroy a balance of all universes. To be blunt, he wants to cause utter chaos."

"And why didn't you tell any of us this?" T.K. demanded.

"He told me." Kari reassured him.

"It doesn't matter who he told." Ken added. "At the moment, I believe we should prepare for battle. To make it short, we have to stop Dark Alex, here and now. He has enough firepower that we shouldn't take him lightly."

The other Digi-destined nodded. Tai turned to Agumon. "Do you have enough energy to Digivolve?"

Agumon shook his head. "I don't really know."

At that point, the somewhat darkened sky was lit up, as the clear form of a dragon parted the clouds. "Having trouble Digi-volving?" Asked a great voice. "You'll have little trouble with my help."

"Azulongmon!" Davis called up. "How are you doing?"

"Um…I'm fine, Davis." Azulongmon replied. "Anyway, I came to give you all the necessary materials to Digivolve. Particularly, my little Digi-Core, here." Azulongmon then dropped down a clear ball, which seemed to glow as it fell, into Alex's hand. "With this, none of you will have to worry about any loss of power. Good luck with Dark Alex!" With that, Azulongmon disappeared into the sky.

"Did I ever mention that I love that guy?" Yolei asked.

"Regardless," Alex handed Tai the Digi-Core. "Cerac and I have crests, so only you guys need this."

"Right." Tai agreed. "Let's Digivolve, people!" Beams of energy flowed from the core and into the Digimon.

"Agumon, Digivolve to…" Agumon transformed from its small, miniature dinosaur form, into a larger dinosaur like creature, still orange, with large claws and teeth, as well as a brown helmet-like head, with three horns sticking out above its ears and nose. "Greymon!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…" Gabumon transformed from a reptilian Digimon wrapped in fur, into a large, gray wolf, covered in blue stripes, as its fur took on a very hard look, making it more like armor than fur. The final result was: "Garurumon!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…" Biyomon changed from its pink, bird-like form, into the larger, orange-feathered, more animal-like form of: "Birdramon!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…" Tentomon was naturally a small, red, flying bug. It's Digivolved form on the other hand, was more of a bluish color, with clawed hands and feet, as well as a large, gray helmet covering its head, and a set of clear wings at its back.   
"Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…" Palmon transformed from its flower-like appearance into a large, green, needle-covered, red-gloved, trash-talking boxing cactus with an unusually deep voice. "Togemon!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…" Gomamon, a small, sea animal Digimon resembling a sea lion, transformed into a large, fur-covered, walrus-like creature, with a set of massive tusks, as well as a large horn between its eyes. "Ikkakumon!"

"Veemon, Digivolve to…" Veemon changed from its small, blue dragon form into a larger, more humanoid creature, with a larger nasal horn, a more muscular build, as well as massive white wings, and an exed 'v' on its chest, which gave it the appropriate name of: "ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon, Digivolve to…" The green worm Digimon transformed into a more humanoid form, changing into a darker green, with black wrist gauntlets and knee pads, as well as silver claws and toes, red and green striped antennae, and a clump of red hair behind its insect face. "Stingmon!"

"Armadillomon, Digivolve to…" Armadillomon was a hard-shelled Digimon, with a tannic-gold color, which grew somewhat lighter as it Digivolved. Its body also had a more armored structure, with spikes, as well as a clubbed tail, and a form of mask covering its prehistoric face. "Ankylomon!"

"Hawkmon, Digivolve to…" Hawkmon's Digivolution was similar to Biyomon's, in the sense that it changed from the cute bird apparel into a larger bird, now with a greater wingspan, a darker color, an overall more mature look, and notably, its large horns above its eyes. "Aquilamon!"

"Patamon, Digivolve to…" Patamon transformed from its flying hamster appearance, into a far more humanoid Digimon, wrapped in blue cloak as well as armor, wielding a large rod and mask, as well as six large sets of wings at its back. "Angemon!"

"Mushroomon, Digivolve to…" Mushroomon didn't change so much in shape and size as it did in appearance. Its body was still round, but now it had blue pants and red, ninja-style shoes, as well as armored plates all over both arms, a sword in a scabbard across its back, as well as a large hood covering its eyes and nose. "Ninjamon!"

"Kunemon, Digivolve to…" the yellow worm transformed into another humanoid Digimon, also ninja-like, only now in a more ragged stature, with tattered cloaks hanging along its back, as well as broken down armor and clothing, also with a horned mask partially covering its face, and a large, deadly sword in one hand. "Musyamon!"

"Now that that's over with…" Gatomon turned to Kari. "I think its time for everyone to Digivolve even further."

Kari nodded. "Let's do it."

"Actually, Greymon, Garurumon, and Musyamon should stay as they are." Tai told the others. "We'll need Megas if the situation gets rough. The rest of you go Ultimate. DNA is preferable.

"You got it." Davis replied. "Ready, Ken?"

Ken nodded. "As I'll ever be."

Both Digi-destined's Digivices launched beams of energy outward, into their Digimon, lifting both in beams of light.

"ExVeemon!" ExVeemon shot over to a charging point in the form of a blue bolt.

"Stingmon!" Stingmon followed, in the form of a green bolt.

Then, together, they proclaimed: "DNA Digivolve to…" Their forms mixed and blended together, combining to a creature with blue skin, as well as black wrist gauntlets and knee pads, shoulder-mounted spikes, and a red, star-like mask over its face. "Paildramon!"

"Aquilamon!" Yolei's Digimon cried as it also entered a charging point.

"Gatomon!" Kari's Digimon quickly followed, entering behind Aquilamon.

Together, they said: "DNA Digivolve to…" Their bodies joined, and created a humanoid creature, with a white torso and red, taloned legs. It had wings on its arms, as well as a large visor helmet on its head. "Silphymon!"

"Ankylomon!" cried the armored Digimon.

"Angemon!" followed the angel Digimon.

And they joined, shouting in unison: "DNA Digivolve to…" They also joined together, into a large, teapot-like creature, covered in metal as well as gold symbols, with six angel wings on its back. "Shakkoumon!"

"Birdramon, Digivolve to…" Birdramon was engulfed by flames, before it took on another human appearance, with clothes and armor to go with its phoenix look, as it stood on two massive legs and struck with large claws and wings. "Garudamon!"

"Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…" Kabuterimon's skin color resumed its reddish color, now with a more armored, beetle-like appearance, as well as four clawed arms, two massive legs, and a large horn above its nose, with two extended points, and not to mention a mouth full of pointed fangs. "MegaKabuterimon!"

"Togemon, Digivolve to…" the cactus-like Digimon sprouted a flower bud as its body disappeared. The flower bud opened up, as a new, obviously female, flower-like Digimon emerged and flew into the air. "Lilymon!"

"Ikkakumon, Digivolve to…" the walrus Digimon was engulfed by water, as its changes were unnoticed until it emerged, showing its large, shelled body, gray skin, fur extensions, clawed hand, as well as its massive hammer, fashioned with none other than Chrome Digizoid, making it a devastating weapon. "Zudomon!"

"Ninjamon, Digivolve to…" the ninja decreased in size, and was now even smaller than the joined hands of any Digi-destined. However, despite its lack of size, this new creature also had a set of six wings to go with its pink-furred body, and it wielded a spear in one hand. "Piximon!"

After the Digivolutions were complete, the team of Digimon took their Digi-destined companions upon them in one way or another, and flew, ran, or did basically anything and approached the enemy's base.   


Dark Alex watched as the Digi-destined approached and turned to Cyberdramon. "Activate the defensive systems immediately."

Cyberdramon nodded, as it used one massive claw to flip switches, as all of the towers sprouted a set of cannons, becoming defensive turrets programmed to shoot anything living. "Weapons armed."

Dark Alex smiled as he watched the Digi-destined approach his first line. "Open fire."

The first line of towers began to fire at rapid rates, unleashing a storm of projectiles, not unlike the Gargo Cannon attack of their old friend Gargomon. Needless to say, the Digimon were taking a large number of hits, attempting to break through.

"We have to get in!" Tai told the others. "We have to destroy the towers!"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon unleashed a large ball of fire, which, upon hitting a tower, broke it apart and sent the pieces crumbling to the ground.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon launched a blast of bluish energy out of its mouth, also eradicating a number of the defensive towers.

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon cut the barrels off a few gun turrets, disabling them.

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon unleashed a blast of energy clips from its knee-mounted cannons, blowing apart two of the turrets.

"Static Force!" Silphymon unleashed a ball of energy, which broke apart one of the towers, leveling it.

"Kachina Bomb!" Shakkoumon released a hail of discs from its abdomen, which cut apart one of the towers fully.

"Pit Bomb!" Piximon launched a small, winged projectile from its spear, which blew apart the first tower it hit.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon launched a flaming phoenix from its body, breaking apart any tower in its way.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon launched a bolt of energy from its joined horn, ripping apart one of the only remaining defensive posts.

"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon launched a green blast of energy from her joined petals, ripping apart another tower.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon then proceeded to smash the last visible tower.   


Back in the base, Cyberdramon turned to Dark Alex. "Boss, they've broken through the first and second line!"

Dark Alex was quite calm. "Then activate the third line. If that fails, we blow those Digi-fools apart with our cannon."

Cyberdramon nodded, "It will be no trouble, master."   


The Digi-destined saw the final protective line of weapon turrets activate. This time, they were far more persistent in their assault, continuing to fire without reloading with the speed of a mini-gun. The Digi-destined were using Zudomon's massive frame to block the shots.

"We can't penetrate the barrier!" Izzy told the others. "It's too strong!"

"We'll have to destroy the cannons." Matt realized and turned to Tai. "Megas?"

Tai turned to Alex, who nodded. "Let's do it."

Greymon, Garurumon, and Musyamon all de-Digivolved to their Rookie forms, as Azulongmon's Digi-core began to glow even brighter than before.

"Agumon!"

"Gabumon!"

"Kunemon!"

"Warp-Digivolve to…" they all passed their Champion and Ultimate stages, emerging in their Mega forms. Agumon's body was more humanoid now, and covered with golden-plated armor. Gabumon was now in the form of a powerful wolf, covered in metal plates and armor, while Kunemon had become an entirely black warrior, leaving them all as:

"WarGreymon!"

"MetalGarurumon!"

"Darkmon!"

Davis turned to Ken. "You ready?"

Ken nodded. "Go for it."

"Paildramon, Mega Digivolve to…." Paildramon transformed in an unusual manner, as its body changed from the evolution process. It emerged as a massive dragon, covered in black armor and golden blades, with a large set of wings on its back and a similar mask across its face. "Imperialdramon!"

The four Mega Digimon emerged from behind Zudomon, taking the bullets with ease. They nodded to each other and readied their attacks.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon flung the massive ball of energy outward, destroying a number of the turrets.

"Giga Missile!" MetalGarurumon launched a large projectile from its chest, ripping through two turrets and blowing apart two more.

"Dark Staff!" In usual, ninja-like motion, Darkmon broke apart half of the remaining turrets.

Imperialdramon charged up the cannon that came out of its body, before proclaiming- "Positron Laser!" A huge blast surged outward, destroying the remaining posts.

"We did it!"

"We destroyed the turrets!"

Their celebration was cut short, as a large cannon withdrew from the main base.

"You have little to celebrate." Called Dark Alex. "Open fire!" The first blast slammed through the air, striking Imperialdramon, sending the dragon flying.

"Whoa! Concentrate your fire on the cannon!" Tai ordered.

"Not likely." Cyberdramon then dropped from the castle, and charged the Digimon. "This time, you lose!"

Tai turned to Matt. "One more time…"

Matt nodded. "I'm ready, partner."

"WarGreymon!"

"MetalGarurumon!"

"DNA Digivolve to…" WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, though very large, transformed into the powerful arms of the most powerful Digimon the good guys had. Its main body was a grayish-white color, other than its flowing red and gold cape, and overall powerful appearance, which helped christen its name: "Omnimon!"

Cyberdramon grinned upon seeing the team. "Here goes nothing."

Alex turned to Cerac. "C'mon! You, Piximon, and I will stop Dark Alex while the others hold the line out here."

Cerac nodded. "Let's go." The three then charged past Cyberdramon, who now locked arms with Omnimon, and into the castle.   


Inside, Dark Alex sat at the turret, launching a large blast outward, sending Garudamon crashing back. He then fired at Darkmon, leaving the Digimon sprawled out on the ground.

"Ah, the eve of their defeat has arrived." Dark Alex grinned. "I will finally rule this world."

"Not if we can help it." Dark Alex turned to see the three intruders. Alex pointed at him. "You're insanity ends here."

Dark Alex smiled maliciously. "Far from it, original. The battle still rages, but I have a trump card, a nearby Destiny Stone. I am targeting it right now. You have no way of preventing their defeat."

"Wanna' bet?!" Cerac leapt at Dark Alex, drawing his sword.

"Cerac, no!" Alex and Piximon cried after him.

Dark Alex turned the turret around, and launched a burst at the roof, sealing himself and Cerac away from Alex and Piximon. He then leapt off the turret and charged the young warrior. Their swords clashed, but it was clear Cerac was at a disadvantage. Alex was an expert swordsman, and hence, his clone was very much the same. Dark Alex easily overpowered Cerac, and tossed him to the ground.

"Brave warrior." Dark Alex taunted. "You have no idea what you're trying to stop."

"I'm trying to stop you from killing my friends!" Cerac retorted.

Dark Alex grinned. "You are a fool. You do not yet realize the effects of your actions here. If you destroy me now, you destroy every chance this world has of survival!"

"What are you talking about?" Cerac demanded. "I want answers! Now!"

"Well…I suppose I could tell you." Dark Alex smiled. "You see, I believe in the divine purity of myself and Cyberdramon…and potentially your whole race! We were created from darkness, plain and simple. We have no 'good' in us. We are pure evil, and that's all there is to it."

"Then you're not a whole being!" Cerac protested. "No one is purely evil. Alex has the Crest of Darkness, so he's potentially evil, but he's more of a good guy than anyone else on the team."

"That is why I hate him." Dark Alex snorted. He noticed as a few cracks began to appear in the wall he had sealed them away in. "I had thought my core body and mind would be perfect as I was. But, it soon became clear that he was weakened by his emotions, particularly for his friends and that little slut girlfriend of his. I am perfect. He is obsolete. All because of his foolish 'good'."

"You're an idiot!" Cerac snapped. "Even Xanatos wasn't as blind as you! His Digimon partner was Devimon, a cold-hearted monster with the intention only of destroying us. But those two escaped, and helped one another when they were injured. They cared for one another. You must care for your Digimon!"

"All I care is that he is my brethren." Dark Alex replied. "He and I are perfect. As it is as he crushes your friends."

"He can't fight alone forever." Cerac challenged. "Not even Cyberdramon can beat us. No evil villain can! Alex beat Neomon, even though it nearly cost his life and everything he had to do so, and then he beat the Collector, even after his friends were taken from him again, and he returned to save us from Diaboromon…which proves just how stupid you are. Evil will never prevail while there is light."

Dark Alex pressed a button on a nearby console, as the turret lifted to a higher point at the castle. "Then allow me to turn that light off." He then drove his blade through Cerac's heart.

Immediately after this happened, Alex and Piximon entered, just in time to see Dark Alex move his blade out, and Cerac's body clatter to the ground.

"Cerac?" Piximon looked at its fallen companion, and it blazed hatred at Dark Alex. "NO!" As he attempted to fight the villain, Dark Alex sliced right through Piximon's middle, scattering his digital information in an instant.

Alex looked to Cerac, then at Dark Alex, who grinned. "Here's your choice, original. Save your friend's life…or save the Digital world! I'll be off destroying it, if you'll excuse me."

Though greatly angered, Alex slid over to Cerac, as Dark Alex ascended a staircase. "Are you all right?" He asked Cerac.

Cerac coughed up blood. "Alex…you…have to stop him…"

"No, I'm going to get you out of here." Alex tried to lift Cerac up.

"No!" Cerac resisted. "Stop him…you can't let him win, you just can't. If he destroys that Destiny Stone, everything we've fought for will have been in vain."

"I can't just leave you!" Alex protested. "That's the very same reason I lost the American Digi-destined! I let them die, instead of trying to save them!"

Cerac looked Alex dead in the eyes. "Don't worry about me, Alex…I will die here, in battle, as I always wanted to. I wanted to be a great hero…I guess I am, huh?" He laughed and coughed up more blood. "Stop that dark bastard…you're the only one who can."

Alex nodded. "As soon as he's dead, I'll come back…I'll take you to safety."

Cerac smiled. "Just kill him, okay? You've got far more to live for than I do." Alex, knowing he could do nothing more, followed Dark Alex up the stairs. "Be the hero I always wanted to be…"   


Up at the very top of the castle, within a large, dome structure MagnaNeomon had gazed from, Dark Alex positioned his defensive turret, and now set an automatic. "No need to fire it myself. I'm bound to have company."

That statement was reaffirmed as Alex sliced his way in. "Dark Alex! Your little insanity will end here!"

Dark Alex smiled. "Far from it, original. In fact…you have five seconds before that little Destiny Stone goes bye-bye. Stop me if you can."

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Alex charged forward, as Dark Alex left his seat. They charged forward, as the seconds slowly ticked away.

4…

Alex and Dark Alex closed in on each other.

3…

They met in the center.

2…

Alex flung his sword straight and true.

1…

Dark Alex turned, and watched the sword crash against the turret, and the weapon's fire went off course.

Unfortunately, it wasn't off course enough, as the shot nicked the side of the Destiny Stone, breaking a surprisingly large chunk off. A spiraling vortex built from the wreckage, as it began to spread throughout the area.

"No…" Alex whispered.

"Yes! YES!" Dark Alex laughed as the spiral descended upon the Digi-destined. As he saw it approach, a quote left his lips: " _And from pure darkness…shall come the shadow of their oblivion._"__

_To Be Continued…_   
__   



	7. Story Eight

DA08.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon- 'nuff said.   


  
****

**Story Eight: Brief Chance for Victory**

As the Destiny Stone broke apart, the tornado descended on the Digi-destined, and Dark Alex proclaimed: "From pure darkness…shall come the shadow of their oblivion."

Alex was quick to react, as he charged at Dark Alex. The two began to violently wrestle, with Alex getting the better of the situation.

"You're games end here!" Alex proclaimed. "I've sat back and watched you destroy my friends…no longer! I will stop you, no matter the cost!"

The magical radio appeared out of nowhere, and began to play 'The Touch'. But, for some odd reason, it was heavily bandaged and braced.

"Heh Heh…" Alex muttered, and continued to pummel Dark Alex.

_You got the touch!_

Alex slammed Dark Alex to the metal floor.

_You got the power!_

Dark Alex retaliated with a figural storm of left and rights.__

_Yeah!___

_After all I've said and done…_   
_You've never walked, you've never run…_   
_You're a winner!___

_You've got the moves…_   
_You know the street_   
_Break the rules…_   
_Take the heat_

The song jumped, most likely due to damage, or maybe because the author didn't remember the whole song.__

_When all hell's breaking loose…_   
_You'll be right in the eye of the storm!_

The radio stopped, as the two continued their battle, now with swords instead of hands.

"You will not stop me! You've all ready lost!" Dark Alex told his counterpart. "With your fellow Digi-destined defeated, I will rule all!"

"You'll be destroyed by the storm." Alex reminded him.

Dark Alex laughed. "Far from it, original. This fortress is impermeable. However, your friends may want to escape."

"Cyberdramon will die!" Alex warned him.

"Do you honestly think I care for that foolish android?" Dark Alex asked. "His fate will be the same as theirs, if that's what it takes for the future to be."

Alex slashed, sending Dark Alex back. "You've killed my friends…toyed with my girlfriend's feelings, and now you'll destroy your own Digimon! Even if you are my evil side, I know I would never do such things!"

"Wouldn't you, little father-killer?" Dark Alex asked.

Alex stopped his assault, as his mouth hung open in surprise. "H-How did you know about that?"

Dark Alex smiled. "I am you, you know. I know everything you do. Your memories are mine. Including that little 'sweet surrender' you shared with your girlfriend. It almost brought a tear to my eye…"

Alex growled. "I'll kill you…I'll destroy everything evil in this world!"

"You'll destroy yourself, then." Dark Alex warned him.

"What?" Alex demanded.

"Are you a complete fool?" Dark Alex asked. "You and I are connected! Technically, I am you! Our battles will always be draws, so long as that bond remains!"

"How are you me?" Alex asked. "I want answers!"

"MagnaNeomon included a little fail-safe." Dark Alex explained. "If I die, you die! You can not stop me!"

Alex lifted his sword. "Oh, yes I can."

Dark Alex laughed. "You'd destroy yourself? Why? What do you owe to these Digi-destined? What have they brought you but pain? They hate you for your crest, you've always known that. Just a few days ago in fact, was it not your 'good friend' Takeru Takashi who said you did not deserve to be a Digi-destined?"

"He did not understand." Alex replied. "He was more concerned for Kari than me. That is why he lashed out. He thought I was trying to harm her or something."

"Do you really believe that?" Dark Alex asked.

"We'll soon find out…" Alex lifted his sword high above his head.   


"SUPREME CANNON!" Omnimon launched the massive green blast, which slammed into Cyberdramon, sending the monster crashing back. Despite the vortex a Destiny Stone caused at destruction, the two sides still battled, neither giving in.

"Pulse Laser!" Cyberdramon launched a light beam from its metal beak, knocking Omnimon to one knee.

"Final Flash!" Darkmon launched the blast from his joined hands, hurting Cyberdramon more than before.

"Cyber Strike!" Refusing to give up, Cyberdramon slammed its energy blades onto Darkmon, hurting its opponent even more. That was, until every other Digimon bombarded him with attacks. Cyberdramon fell, definitely hurt, and now unconscious on the ground.

"Well, that takes care of him." Tai murmured. "But, what about the castle?"

"We have to destroy it as well." T.K. told him.

"What? But Alex is still in there!" Darkmon told him.

"Alex?" Matt asked. "What happened to Cerac?"

Darkmon hung his head.

"Oh."

"Enough of this!" Davis was the surprising voice of reason. "What are we going to do? We don't exactly have a lot of time left, you know!"

"We destroy the castle, and leave." Tai replied.

"But, Alex…" Mimi followed Darkmon's concern.

"I'm sorry, Mimi…Darkmon…" Tai turned to Omnimon and Imperialdramon. "Destroy it."

Omnimon and Imperialdramon leveled their weapons.

"NO!" Darkmon cried, as the other Digimon tried to restrain him.

"SUPREME CANNON!"

"POSITRON LASER!"

Inside the castle, Alex saw the blasts approach.

"Looks like I don't have to kill you after all." Alex muttered. "My friends have decided the sacrifice was worth it."

Dark Alex looked out at the coming assault. "No."

"Yes."

The castle exploded as the attacks slammed into it. It broke apart and fell, as the Digi-destined quickly left through a Digi-port, with Mimi and Kunemon forced. Cyberdramon took the opportunity to get the hell away, and flew off. The vortex would remain for several hours, and it was slowly dispersing when Alex and Dark Alex rose from the rubble.

"Damn…" Alex muttered. "I survived."

Dark Alex growled, and slammed his fists to the ground. "No! I was so CLOSE! Blast those Digi-destined…I'll destroy them all! They haven't seen the last of me!"

"In case you hadn't noticed, we've been left to die." Alex told him. He looked at his Digivice and Crest, which were covered in rubble, but otherwise unharmed. "My friends are gone. And now, there's nothing for you to conquer."

Dark Alex glared at him. "Perhaps, original, but I will rule the Digital world! You and I are the only ones left."

"Hardly."

Alex and Dark Alex turned, to see the forms of Azulongmon and Humanmon.

"I take it the Digimon are all safe?" Alex asked.

Azulongmon nodded. "We extended our power to save the living. And not to worry, a new Destiny Stone has been planted."

Dark Alex growled. "So, you two intervened! You stopped me!"

Humanmon shook his head. "No, your 'original' stopped you. His care and respect for life overthrew your beliefs of perfection."

"No!" Dark Alex roared. "This is my destiny! You can not destroy it!"

"Oh, yes, we can." Dark Alex turned, as Alex slammed him with his sword handle, knocking him to the ground.

"You can not destroy my destiny…" Dark Alex repeated, as he fell into unconsciousness.

Alex turned to Humanmon. "Let me guess…Sacred Realm?"

Humanmon nodded. "You have done well."

"And Cerac?" Alex asked.

"He has returned to the real world, with no memory. Mushroomon will be reborn, as its purpose in the Digital world is not quite over." Humanmon explained. "Would you like me to tell your friends you're alive?"

"Maybe later." Alex then headed off.

"Where are you going?" Humanmon asked.

In the words of Black WarGreymon, he replied: "Where things go to disappear."   
  


"So, Alex is alive?" Kunemon asked.

Humanmon nodded. "And Dark Alex is gone."

"When will he be back?" Mimi asked.

"He's gone home for now." Humanmon explained. "He needs to reminisce."

In New Jersey, Alex lay on a pile of old cardboard he had not seen in years. "I guess…even your house isn't always your home." He lay down on the cardboard. "I have to find that home…and then I'll return to my friends. The time isn't right quite yet…"   


In the Dark Ocean…

"Oh, but it is, dark one…oh but it is…"   



End file.
